


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ikkou is stranded by a sudden snowstorm, and Sanzo and Goku end up sharing a cabin—and the single bed that’s in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Written for [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**theskywasblue**](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/) for the 2012 [](http://yuletide-smut.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://yuletide-smut.dreamwidth.org/)**yuletide_smut** gift exchange. My prompt was "Sunshine in winter."

The storm was relentless.

Goku held up an arm to shield his eyes as he tried to peer ahead into the swirling mass of white that surrounded them. Fat, sparkling flakes pelted his face, some sneaking into the hood of his woolen cloak to land on his neck. Goku cursed to himself when he felt them melt and run in a cold, damp trickle down his back, and decided that he was going to take a hot bath as soon they made it to the inn.

But were they going to make it? The storm had come upon them unexpectedly, turning their desire to get to the next town before dinner into a frantic push to outrace the snow. A blizzard, Hakkai had called it, and Goku wondered how Hakkai could even see where they were going.

At this rate, they weren't going to win the race.

"Sanzo, we're going to have to stop soon," Hakkai said, shouting to be heard over the howl of the rising winds. He was leaning so far forward in his seat that his forehead was almost touching the windshield.

"We have to make it to town," Sanzo shouted back. "We can't sleep outside in this shit."

"I agree, but the drifts are getting deeper, and pretty soon Hakuryuu won't be able to get through them."

 _This is bad,_ Goku thought. It was only a matter of time—and not much time—before Jeep would become exhausted and transform back into his dragon form, leaving them to forge ahead on foot. He looked ahead again, and he noticed a faint golden glow off in the distance to their right.

"Is that the town?" he asked, pointing toward the dim light.

"What?" Sanzo called back.

Goku gripped the seat backs and leaned forward between Sanzo and Hakkai, not caring when the wind whipped his hood back. "Over there," he yelled, and he jabbed his finger to the right. "There's light over there. Is that the town?"

Sanzo looked where Goku was pointing and frowned. "I don't see anything."

"I do," said Hakkai. "But it can't be the town."

Gojyo leaned in as well, shoving Goku over against Sanzo's seat. "Who cares if it's not the town? It's shelter. Sanzo-sama can use his priestly wiles and get them to take us in."

"Fuck you, cockroach."

"What's that, your Holiness? Did you just say, 'Thank you, Gojyo, for coming up with a way to save my bony ass from the cold?'"

"Enough, Gojyo," Hakkai said. "It's a good idea, though, and it looks like up ahead is the road that will take us there. Good work, Goku, in spotting it for us."

Goku grinned, and his smile widened when he felt Sanzo's hand land on his head, briefly tousling his now-damp hair before he eased back into his seat. The touch, and the implied 'atta boy' behind it, warmed Goku considerably. He pulled his hood back over his head, and then he patted the side panel of the Jeep and murmured, "C'mon, Jeep, you can do it; it's just to that place with the light." He patted the panel again and was encouraged when he heard a shaky "Kyuu!" from the front of the vehicle.

It took them a torturous half-hour to reach the source of that light; thirty minutes of cajoling Jeep into continuing on, as well as helping Hakkai navigate the barely-discernible road. As soon as they pulled up in front of the large, stone building at the end of the road, Jeep let out an indignant squeak, sputtered to a halt and transformed in a burst of white light. Sanzo went inside while Hakkai drew the shivering dragon under his cloak and followed him, and Goku and Gojyo gathered up their gear and carried it over to the wide veranda that ran along the front of the building.

Goku could hear the babble of dozens of conversations, and his mouth watered when he caught a whiff of something delicious-smelling inside. He dropped a pile of duffelbags on the wooden decking and then he followed Gojyo to get the rest of their things. "This doesn't look like an inn," he said, "But it sounds like there's a lotta people in there."

Gojyo turned and looked up at a weathered sign that hung above the veranda steps. "Says it's a hunting lodge," he said, jerking a thumb toward the sign. "Not unusual, considering that we're getting more into the mountains. I bet most of the people inside are like us, and came here to get out of the storm."

Goku glanced back at the lodge, and he frowned. "I hope we can get a room."

They finished carrying their supplies over to the porch, and then they went inside. Standing in the large foyer, Goku could see that both the common room and the dining room were crowded with people; most were sitting or lying on the floor, curled up under a sea of blankets. He glanced over at the reception area, where Sanzo and Hakkai were talking with the lodge's owner.

"—we can pay for a room," Sanzo said, brandishing the gold card.

"I'm sorry, Esteemed One, at this point I don't have any rooms left to rent," the man replied, running his fingers through already disheveled hair. He waved a hand toward the common room. "As you can see, we've taken in many people tonight—like you, they've been stranded here by the storm. The best I can do is squeeze you into the common room or the dining room."

"I noticed that this is a hunting lodge," Hakkai said. "Is it possible that you have cabins on your property?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I do have a couple of small, one-room cabins at the edge of the woods. But you wouldn't want to stay in those, they have no electricity or hot water!"

"Pfft," Sanzo said. "We'll take two of them." He slapped the card on the polished wood counter.

"But, Esteemed One—"

Hakkai smiled at him. "We'll be fine. If we could impose on you for a hot meal before we head to the cabins, that would be wonderful."

"Of course!" The owner bowed to Sanzo. "Please, come with me; you and your companions can have your meal at the servants' table in the kitchen. I'll have my grandsons take your things to the two nearest cabins, and they will prepare them for you and get a nice fire going in each one."

Goku practically skipped as he followed the other men down a narrow hallway toward the kitchen. Soon they were seated at a small table next to the kitchen's hearth, where they enjoyed a meal of hearty stew, warm, crusty bread and several pots of tea. When they finished eating, they went back outside and trudged through the thickly falling snow toward the cabins. Goku waved to Hakkai and Gojyo when they veered off toward their cabin, and he continued on with Sanzo until they reached the tiny log building that would shelter them for the next few days.

Once inside, Goku looked around. It was a single room with a double bed in one corner, and the 'kitchen' consisted of a large fireplace with a wide, high hearth, a few cabinets and a table with two chairs. One of the owner's grandsons was there, stoking a fire that was already burning brightly in the fireplace, and Goku was pleased with how warm the room was.

The young man turned to face them. "Hello, I am Ting," he said, bowing. "There's fresh sheets and a number of quilts on the bed, and I've stacked enough firewood next to the hearth to get you through the night. Tomorrow I will bring more wood, and some other supplies as well."

"Thank you," Sanzo said, and the young man hastily bowed again, donned his cloak and left.

"This is way better than stayin' at the lodge," Goku said while he undid his cloak.

They quickly got out of their wet things and changed into the soft cotton pants and shirts that served as their sleep clothes. After moving the table and chairs in front of the hearth, he and Sanzo draped the damp clothing over them so that the warmth of the fire would dry them.

Brushing his teeth with the frigid water in the tiny bathroom made Goku's teeth chatter, and when he was done he ran to the bed and darted under the covers. While Sanzo was in the bathroom Goku tried to warm the cold sheets by vigorously scissoring his legs, but the little bit of warmth he generated was lost when Sanzo pulled back the sheets and got into bed.

"Ugh, it's so cold," Goku said, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm them. "Hey Sanzo, can we sleep close tonight? You gotta be cold too, you're always cold." He was careful to ask; the odds were always better when he asked. That, and he didn't want to risk being shoved out of the bed.

There was a moment's silence, and then Sanzo huffed and said, "All right. But if you kick me or drool on me, you're dead."

Goku grinned and moved over, and then he spooned up against Sanzo's back. He'd always loved sleeping this way, close to Sanzo, even though Sanzo didn't allow it very often. Lately, Sanzo wouldn't allow it at all, and Goku wondered why that was. He fully acknowledged that when he was younger that he was a restless sleeper, prone to nightmares and thrashing a lot in his sleep, but he wasn't a kid anymore—and he knew from Gojyo and Hakkai that now he hardly moved at all during the night.

Maybe …

Maybe it was _because_ he wasn't a kid anymore.

Goku started turning the idea around in his head, but he was soon distracted by the way Sanzo's back pressed against his chest, and the way he could feel the rapid beat of Sanzo's heart, as well as the rise and fall of his breathing. The combination of a full belly and an increasingly warm bed soon made Goku sleepy, and he pressed his face against the nape of Sanzo's neck, enjoying the feel of warm, bare skin and the scents of sandalwood shampoo and Sanzo's sweat. He was sorely tempted to brush his lips against Sanzo's skin, but Goku knew that would _definitely_ get him kicked out of bed.

"Monkey." Sanzo's voice was muffled against his pillow. "Don't push it."

"'Kay." Goku didn't want to move too far away, though, so he dipped his head down, letting only his forehead rest against Sanzo's upper back.

 _So warm_. Sanzo's breathing gradually evened out, and when Goku was sure Sanzo was asleep he let his arm slip down to rest across a thin waist.

He wished they could sleep this way every night.

* * * * *

It was midmorning when Sanzo awoke. The sky was a brilliant, cloudless blue, and the sun shone brightly through the cabin's single, snow-frosted window.

Sanzo frowned, squinting at the bright light. Had they overslept? In a rapid flash of mental images, the events of the night before replayed through his mind; the storm, the frantic push to reach shelter and their luck in securing the cabins. He had certainly had a better night's sleep in the tiny cabin than in the overcrowded common rooms of the lodge, even with Goku sticking to him like a burr.

The monkey had taken flagrant advantage of the situation and was currently plastered against his back. In addition, Goku's legs were tangled with his and somehow he'd worked his hand up Sanzo's shirt. Sanzo felt the damp warmth of Goku's hand against his chest, and the echoing warmth that radiated along his back and legs.

It was … not unpleasant.

It was … quite comfortable, actually; it had been a long time since he had enjoyed such a restful sleep.

Sanzo glanced over at the fireplace; the fire had gone out during the night, leaving the room bitterly cold. Sanzo exhaled, and watched the faint white plume of his breath dissipate before him. He decided to stay right where he was for the time being. Unfortunately, they probably weren't going anywhere for at least the next day or two, so there was no point in getting out of the warm cocoon of the bed just yet. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into a half-sleep.

Gradually, the cobwebs of sleep cleared, and Sanzo became more acutely aware of his surroundings. Goku's snores became more noticeable, as did the tickle of Goku's spiky bangs brushing against the nape of his neck. Sanzo felt the rough cotton of the sheets against his feet and arms, and the weight of the layers of blankets and quilts on top of them.

He also felt a generous erection digging into his hip.

Sanzo's pulse quickened, and he could suddenly feel every spot where Goku's body touched his. He shifted over to get a little distance—just a few inches—between them, and the movement caused Goku's hand to slide over Sanzo's chest under his shirt.

Compact fingers brushed over a nipple, and Sanzo drew in a hissing breath at the pleasure that spiked through him at the accidental touch. He slowly eased away, careful to not wake Goku up, and his breath caught again as Goku's limp hand moved down his chest and over his abdomen, just barely missing the spot where his own erection was tenting the soft cotton of his sleep pants.

Goku made a muffled noise of protest and curled up into a tight ball. "—nzo," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, and his hand sought out the now-empty spot next to him before he drew it back close against his body. His lips parted as his breathing slowed to the regular rhythm of deep sleep.

His heart pounding, Sanzo stared at Goku's glistening lower lip. He found himself wondering how Goku's mouth would taste, how that plump lip would feel between his teeth, and how Goku's skin would feel beneath his tongue.

Heat coiled in his groin, and Sanzo groaned. He had to get out of bed, _now._

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, gasping as the cold assaulted his bare feet and arms. Shivering, he pulled the top-most quilt off the bed and wrapped it around him. His movement and the shifting of the covers woke Goku.

"Huh? Sanzo?" Goku blinked at the bright sunlight. "Oh, wow, it's so cold!" he exclaimed, and he grabbed the remaining quilts and burrowed under them until only his face peeked out from the pile of covers. "Sanzo, why'd you get out of bed? It was all nice and warm." Goku's hair was sticking every which way, and he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "There's no way we're leavin' today."

 _Because if I stayed there, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you_. Sanzo pulled his quilt more tightly around him. "I have to take a piss," he said, which was a truthful statement. "Besides, the fire won't start itself and it's fucking freezing in here."

Goku's response was to completely duck under the covers.

The cold air and an even colder wash-up went a long way in cooling Sanzo's ardor, and by the time he had put on jeans and a sweater he felt more in control of himself. It didn't take him long to get a fire started, and then Sanzo lit a cigarette from the flames and stood in front of the fire while he smoked. His nicotine craving was soon sated, but not the need for caffeine. Sanzo also felt the first stirrings of hunger; they had nothing to eat in the cabin, so they would have to venture out to the main lodge for breakfast. He wondered why he hadn't heard the monkey complaining yet.

As if on cue, a noisy gurgle emanated from the lump under the covers. "Ugh, it's no good," Goku groaned. "I'm too hungry to sleep any more."

In spite of himself, Sanzo smirked around his cigarette. "I'm surprised that bottomless pit of yours let you sleep this long."

Still wrapped in the quilts, Goku lurched into a sitting position and grinned. "Like I said, I was all nice and warm. Uh … I didn't kick you or anythin', did I?"

Accidental groping and a wayward hard-on could count as 'anything', but there was no way Sanzo was going to bring that up. "You're still alive, aren't you?" He took a final drag off his cigarette and threw the butt into the fire. "Get dressed," he said. "I want coffee."

* * * * *

A mutual decision was made at breakfast to stay in the cabins for the next two nights. While driving to the town was possible, the pass beyond it would definitely be closed, and there was no guarantee that the inns there wouldn't already be filled with stranded travelers.

Half of the lodge's impromptu guests had left, but there were still a large number of people camped out in the two common rooms. Goku and a few of the older teens took the children out to play in the snow, and Gojyo soon had a poker tournament going in the corner of the dining room. Hakkai, meanwhile, headed back to his and Gojyo’s cabin with an armful of borrowed books, a teapot and a canister of tea.

Sanzo managed to get a week's worth of newspapers, and he had the cook make him a hamper with a pot of rice that he could warm later, some meat buns for Goku, and a large thermos of green tea. He looked forward to an afternoon of peace and quiet.

The heat from the food warmed Sanzo while he made his way back to his and Goku's cabin, and he drew his cloak tighter around him and walked along the narrow path that the owner's grandsons had shoveled out. The snow rose past his knees on either side, so Sanzo moved with care, trying to avoid getting snow on his jeans.

Shouts and laughter caught Sanzo's attention. On the other side of the field Goku was waging an epic snowball fight with at least a dozen children. They chased Goku around, giggling while they pelted him with snowballs, only to squeal and run when he turned around and began chasing them. Goku had shed his cloak at some point, and when he leapt into the air to lob a handful of snowballs at the fleeing children, Sanzo saw the orange of his sweater flash against the bright, cerulean sky.

Like a paper airplane.

The unexpected memory made his throat constrict, and Sanzo turned away.

"You okay, Sanzo?"

He turned back to find Goku standing a few feet away. The monkey's clothes were covered with snow, and his cheeks and nose were pink with cold. "I'm fine," Sanzo said.

"You sure? You had a funny look on your face a minute ago."

"I'm fine," Sanzo repeated.

Goku pointed at the stack of newspapers on top of the food hamper. "Gonna have some 'you time'?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Guess that means I'm stuck out here for awhile."

"Fuck, yeah."

Goku smiled. "Me an' Jen an' Ting—Mister Chang's grandsons—we're gonna take the kids over to this place that has a big hill, an' we're gonna go sledding!"

Sanzo glanced at his happy, excited face, and not for the first time he marveled at Goku's ability to enjoy himself wherever he was. "Go ahead and get dinner when you're done. Don't worry about getting me, I have this," he said, and he nodded at the hamper in his arms.

"Goku! Goku!"

Goku waved at the shouting children, and then he said, "See you later, Sanzo!"

Sanzo grunted in reply and watched Goku run off to join the others, and then he continued down the path to the cabin.

There was a freshly-laid fire crackling in the hearth when Sanzo went inside, and he noted with approval the arrival of an oil lamp on the rough-hewn table. He set the hamper down next to the hearth, and then he fished out a stoneware cup and sat down at the table. He poured himself some tea, put on his reading glasses and snapped open the first newspaper.

"Peace and quiet," Sanzo said to himself, and he tried not to think about orange sweaters in a clear blue sky, or warm, damp hands on his bare skin.

* * * * *

It was well past dinnertime when Goku returned to the cabin, and it had started to snow again. By that time Sanzo was reading his fifth newspaper by the light of the oil lamp, and he looked over his glasses at the sight of the snow-covered monkey.

"You're insane," he said, and he returned his attention to the newspaper. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Yup," Goku said, "but we had so much fun! We had another snowball war after dinner." He took off his cloak and hung it next to the hearth, and then he toed off his boots. "It's nice and warm in here, though. Is there any tea left?" he asked, pointing at the thermos.

"Not in there," Sanzo replied, "but one of the kitchen help brought a kettle and some tea; there might be some left in the pot."

There was a _clink_ as Goku lifted the lid and checked the contents of the small iron pot. "Cool, there's some left. I'll heat it up," he said, and he set the pot near the fire.

Sanzo tried to go back to reading his paper, but he found it impossible to concentrate when Goku began taking off his wet clothes. The sweater was first, revealing a smooth, muscled chest and nipples that the cold had raised to taut, dusky nubs. Sanzo's gaze traveled over the knobby line of Goku's spine while Goku hung the damp garment on the spare chair and dragged the chair closer to the fire.

The frayed pair of cargo pants was next, and Sanzo tried not to stare at the flash of bare buttock that was visible through a tear in Goku's boxers. He made a mental note to tell Hakkai to buy Goku some new underwear.

He wasn't expecting the boxers to come off too. _Goddamn monkey has no shame,_ Sanzo thought, and he looked away while a naked Goku walked over to his duffel and fished out a dry pair of underwear. He heard paper tearing, and when Sanzo glanced down he saw that he had gripped the newspaper so tightly that a piece of one side had come off in his clenched hand. He swallowed with some difficulty and tried to ignore the growing tightness in his jeans.

After a few minutes he risked a glance over the top of the newspaper; Goku was dressed in sleep pants and a teeshirt, drinking his tea while he sat on the edge of the stone hearth.

"Mmm, that was good," Goku said. He downed the rest of the tea and stood, and then he set the stoneware cup on the small sideboard next to the fireplace. He yawned and stretched, wiggling his fingers as he raised his arms above his head. "I think m'gonna go to bed," he said. "M'real tired."

Sanzo said nothing while Goku shuffled over to the bed and climbed under the covers, and he tried for a third time to read the same article on innovative irrigation techniques for mountainside farming.

Sheets rustled, pillows were thumped, and bedsprings creaked.

Sanzo re-read the opening paragraph for the fifth time.

"It's funny how the room is warm but the sheets are all cold." Goku said. "You comin' to bed soon, Sanzo?"

Sanzo glanced at him; Goku was curled in a tight ball under the covers, and he had the quilts drawn tightly around him. There was no mistaking the intent of the question, or the hopeful expression on Goku's face—the little shit was going to want to sleep close to him again.

There was no way in hell Sanzo was getting into bed with a hard-on.

"Not yet," he said. He ignored the disappointed pout, and kept his gaze steadfastly on the newspaper. After awhile his erection subsided, and then Sanzo began to hear soft snores coming from the bed. _Good, he's finally asleep,_ he thought. Sanzo set the newspaper and his glasses down on the table, and then he quietly changed and prepared for bed. He took extra care in getting under the covers, making sure not to disturb Goku's slumber, and he grimaced when he felt the cold sheets on his side of the bed.

The heat from Goku's side of the bed mocked him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Sanzo muttered, and he rolled over onto his side, closer to the tantalizing warmth. Goku mumbled something indistinct and then he scooted next to Sanzo, sighing when his back hit Sanzo's chest.

"Mmm, this is better," Goku said sleepily, and he reached back and pulled Sanzo's arm across his waist. "You're all cold, Sanzo," he said. "Here, I'll help you get warmer." Goku tucked Sanzo's hand under his teeshirt and slid his feet over against Sanzo's, tangling them together.

It was like sleeping next to a portable furnace, and the close proximity of Goku's body banished his earlier chill. But soon another kind of warmth was building—the slow, coiling heat of arousal. Sanzo's hand was now resting against Goku's sweaty skin in an echo of the way Goku's hand had been up Sanzo's shirt that morning, and Sanzo felt an almost overwhelming desire to glide his hand over Goku's chest, to trail his fingers along the shallow valleys of Goku's ribs and rub his fingertips over a taut nipple.

Sanzo's heart began to pound as heat flared in every spot where their bodies touched, especially where the monkey's ass was wedged right up against his groin. _Not good,_ he thought. He bit back a groan when Goku yawned and shifted closer, pressing against his rapidly stiffening erection.

Goku suddenly stilled. "Sanzo," he whispered, "you're hard."

 _Shit._ Sanzo squeezed his eyes tightly shut and waited for the questions, for Goku to move away in shock and disgust.

Sanzo's eyes flew open when Goku took his hand and pressed it against the front of his sleep pants, where Sanzo felt the hard ridge of Goku’s arousal.

"I'm glad, 'cause I am too."

Before Sanzo could respond Goku twisted around to face him, and he clutched the front of Sanzo's shirt in his fists as he pressed his lips against Sanzo's.

It was a clumsy, inexperienced kiss, one that made their noses bump and their teeth click together. But there was hunger and passion in it too, and Sanzo was soon kissing him back with equal passion, pushing his tongue past parted lips to delve into Goku's mouth. Goku tasted of green tea and honey, and Sanzo groaned when Goku's tongue slipped past his to invade his mouth. Their tongues thrust and rolled against each other, and then Sanzo broke off the kiss to run his tongue along Goku's jaw, lingering to taste the salty sweetness of Goku's sweaty neck.

The bed that was so cold only a few minutes earlier was suddenly blazingly hot, and in between nipping kisses they pulled at each other's clothes until there was nothing left but bare skin.

Goku’s hands and mouth wandered over Sanzo’s chest, shoulders and neck, and Sanzo groaned when he felt teeth grazing against his collarbone. Goku’s aggressiveness was not only arousing, it was reassuring, too; every kiss, every touch told him that Goku wanted this as much as he did.

Sanzo let his hand roam over Goku's naked, heaving chest until his fingers brushed over a taut nipple. He circled his thumb over the hardened nub, and then he slid his hand lower, across the trembling muscles of Goku’s abdomen, until he reached coarse curls and a hard cock.

"Sanzo," Goku gasped, "I wanna do it to you, too." He reached down and wrapped his hand around Sanzo’s dick.

Like any healthy young male, Sanzo was well acquainted with his hand. But the feel of another, different hand on his sex was intoxicating, and when Goku’s lips met his again he took Goku’s mouth in a ravenous kiss.

Tongues tangled, panting breaths intermingled, and hands bumped together as they continued to pleasure each other. Goku's hand was rough and calloused, and the friction of his stroking hand was exquisite.

Goku's cock was hot and thick in his hand, and Sanzo reveled in the noises that Goku made with each stroke, each squeeze, each flick of his thumb. Goku buried his face in Sanzo's neck, and Sanzo felt the warm, damp puffs of Goku's breath against his skin.

Goku moaned and shuddered as he came, and Sanzo felt the wet warmth of his release spilling over his hand. Then Goku’s teeth sank into his shoulder, and the pleasure-pain that coursed through him sent Sanzo headlong into his own climax.

For a long time they lay still, panting, foreheads touching.

They were sweaty and sticky, but Sanzo couldn’t be assed to get out of bed to clean up. He released Goku and grabbed his teeshirt, and they made quick work of wiping themselves off.

Goku’s hands began to move over his body again; this time with feather-light touches, almost as if the monkey was making sure he wasn’t dreaming. Goku’s face was flushed in the fading firelight, and when Sanzo searched his dark, amber gaze for regret he found only wonder and satiation, and a touch of possessiveness.

“That was awesome,” Goku said, sweeping his hand across Sanzo’s chest. “Did I do it right? Did it feel good?” His fingers flicked over a nipple.

Sanzo closed his eyes at the touch. “Fuck, yeah.”

Goku’s hand drifted lower to press against a reawakening hardness. "Can we do it again?"

"Fuck, yeah."

* * * * *

Goku woke to birdsong and bright sunlight streaming though the window. The sky was cloudless and bright, the color of the turquoises that so many of the mountain women wore. He heard a steady _drip-drip-drip_ from outside, and saw a cluster of icicles dangling from the edge of the roof. They were beginning to thaw, and the sunlight made them sparkle like jagged crystals.

The room was cold, but Goku was deliciously warm under the quilts, and he savored the feel of Sanzo's bare skin against his back.

Bare skin.

Naked skin.

_Naked._

Goku blushed at the memory of all the things they had done to each other throughout the night, and the pleasure they'd given each other with their hands and mouths. He licked his lips, remembering the bitter-salt taste of Sanzo's come, and the awesome noises Sanzo had made when he'd sucked on Sanzo's dick. Then Sanzo had done the same to him, and it had felt incredible.

He wondered what it would feel like to have Sanzo's dick inside him, to feel Sanzo thrusting into his body, fucking him.

He wanted to find out.

Sanzo grunted and shifted, and when Goku turned around he saw that Sanzo was awake and squinting at the bright morning light.

"Morning," Goku said, dropping a quick kiss on Sanzo's shoulder. "Is the storm over, you think?"

Fine blond eyebrows drew together as Sanzo studied the window, and the sky beyond it. "Maybe. It looked like this yesterday morning, but then it snowed last night." He sat up to get a better look out the window, and Goku noted with some pride the numerous love-bites that dotted Sanzo's pale body.

"So we'll be leavin' tomorrow?"

"Depends," Sanzo said, and he slid back under the covers. "If it doesn't snow any more, we'll probably leave tomorrow—the roads and the pass will be clear enough by then." He rolled on his side to face Goku, and then he rubbed his thumb over Goku's lower lip. "But we're not going anywhere today."

Goku's pulse quickened at the touch, and at the predatory gleam in Sanzo's eyes.

Maybe he'd find out sooner than he'd thought.

"I think I should stay inside today," Goku said, pressing his lips against Sanzo's callused thumb.

"Yes." Sanzo's thumb moved over Goku's chin, and then his fingers drifted across Goku's neck to splay against the base of his throat.

"I really liked what we did last night. Maybe we can do some … other stuff, too."

"'Other stuff', hmm?" Sanzo gave him a lingering kiss, ending it with a nip to his lower lip.

"Like you fuckin' me," Goku whispered against Sanzo's jaw.

"Yes." Sanzo moved his hand to the small of Goku's back and pulled him closer.

Goku felt the hard press of Sanzo's erection against his thigh. He ran his own hand along Sanzo's side and let it glide along the curve of Sanzo's ass. "And then maybe I can do it to you," he said, dipping a finger into the cleft at the base of Sanzo's spine.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, monkey."

That wasn't a 'no', and his hand wasn't shoved away, so Goku was perfectly content to let Sanzo push him back against the mattress and take his mouth in a rough, hungry kiss.

He hoped it would snow again.


End file.
